This invention relates to a radiator funnel and adapter means for preventing fluid spillage commonly occurring during the filling of the radiator with coolant and anti-freeze fluids.
Funnels have been in existence for years and have been used to facilitate the filling of fluids in all types of receptacles including putting oil in the engine blocks of vehicles and even putting coolants and antifreeze fluids in the radiators of vehicles. The conventional funnel has a generally conical-shaped body into which fluids as such are poured and a spout integrally extending therefrom, through which the fluids drain into containers. None of the prior art is adapted to fully and completely prevent any possibility of spillage of fluids out of the containers. The spouts of the funnels of the prior art are dimensioned to extend or fit in the fill opening of the containers.
One known prior art is a FUNNEL APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,568, which comprises a receiving member, an accordion-like spout extending from the bottom of the receiving member, and a cap or plug for fitting in the fill opening of the fluid receiving members or for fastening to the fill opening.
Another known prior art is a SELF-SUPPORTING FUNNEL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,026, invented by Thomas F. Bailey and which comprises a conical body, a spout extending therefrom, and three straps spaced about the periphery of the body and having notches to support the funnel in a vertical relation to an angularly disposed neck of a tank or container.
Another known prior art is a SEALABLE FUNNEL FOR MEASUREMENT AND SPILL PREVENTION, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,024, invented by Resmer et al and which comprises a funnel body, a stem portion, a cup portion, a core portion coaxially disposed within the funnel body and having an upper handle portion and an enlarged lower sealing portion which sealing fits in the bore.
Another known prior art is an EASY POUR SPOUT, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,698, invented by Eric Fessell.
None of the prior art describes nor suggests an adapter means dimensioned to snugly and sealingly fit in the fill opening of the radiator with a cap capable of being screwed onto the mouth of the fill opening and urging against the adapter means to make sure that the adapter means seals about the mouth of the fill opening.